Luffy's Servamp
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Luffy has always wanted something exciting to happen in his boring life. Finally that day has come, when he meets the Servamp of Sloth. His life will never be the same again.


Summary: Luffy has always wanted something exciting to happen in his boring life. Finally that day has come, when he meets the Servamp of Sloth. His life will never be the same again.

AN: AU One Piece based off the anime Servamp. Fight scenes done by Paperfox19.

Warnings: Yaoi, All Male Servamps.

 **Chapter 1**

All of Luffy's life so far, he could remember being alone. He was orphaned when he was a baby. He had lived at the orphanage most of his young life until a man named Shanks came and adopted him. Shanks had previously adopted two older boys named Ace and Sabo. They became Luffy's overprotective older brothers. Luffy was never alone anymore.

Years later Luffy at 15 years old, lives alone. He lives alone in his own apartment, so he can be closer to school. This does not mean that his brothers do not visit him, or call him every day. So, Luffy is never alone really; but, he feels like something is missing. Like there is a hole that needs to be filled.

'Sighs, oh well. Time for school.' Luffy sighs. He then leaves his apartment to head to his school. Little did he know that he will meet what, or should I say who, has been missing today?

-At School-

"Um, all that's left is deciding who is in charge of the costumes." The class president announces.

"What? I definitely can't do anything like sewing." Girl A says.

"To begin with, is there anyone in this class that can sew?" Boy A asks.

"Hey! Hey! What about Luffy? Luffy!" Bellamy, one of Luffy's childhood friends, volunteers.

"Luffy was chosen to be in charge of food prep." Cavendish, Luffy's second childhood friend, says.

"But, he lives alone and can do all kinds of housework perfectly. He would make a fantastic bride!" Bellamy says with a grin.

"Well, that's true. Luffy-sempai is amazing, but…" Bartolomeo, Luffy's final childhood friend, is interrupted by the class door opening. Luffy walks in with two baskets of cookies in his hands.

"You guys are still deciding who does what?" Luffy asks.

"Luffy-sempai!" Bartolomeo says in excitement.

"Here. I baked some test cookies while you guys were deciding." Luffy announces with a warm smile. The class rushes over to Luffy, pushing and shoving each other to get to Luffy delicious cookies.

"G-Get in line! I have enough for everyone!" Luffy orders.

"Delicious!" The whole class yells in pleasure.

"Even though it's a super simple butter cookie…" Bartolomeo says.

"Is he a pro or something?!" Cavendish exclaims in shock pleasure. Luffy laughs.

"Sorry, I did not have time or the ingredients to do anything big." Luffy explains. He then looks at the class board. "Costumes is all that's left? The one in charge of costumes should know how to sew and have free time… I guess I can do it."

"Yay!

"There it is!"

-After School-

Luffy, Bellamy, Bartolomeo, and Cavendish were walking home from school together.

"Luffy-sempai! Will you be all right, taking on that much? Last time too." Bartolomeo asks worriedly thinking about last year when Luffy took on so many responsibilities.

"Well, someone has do it, and I do not mind helping out." Luffy answers.

"But isn't hard sometimes to do it all by yourself, Luffy-sama?" Bellamy teases. "Should I help, as your childhood friend? Though I can't even thread a needle."

"You would just get in the way and make things worse. I'm fine on my own." Luffy says with a happy smile.

'Ouch.' Cavendish thinks.

'There goes…' Bartolomeo starts.

'Luffy's brutal honesty again.' Bellamy finishes.

"Hey, Luffy. I've always wanted to ask…" Cavendish says.

"Huh?" Luffy questions.

"Why are you like that?" Cavendish asks.

"Like what?" Luffy asks.

"Well, don't you always take on jobs others don't want to do?" Cavendish elaborates.

"Well, I like helping others, and it would take forever for someone else to come forward and do it. So, why don't I just do it? Seems to be easier for everyone that way." Luffy explains simply.

"I see." Cavendish sweat drops.

"Luffy-sempai is so amazing!" Bartolomeo yells with stars in his eyes.

"Well, if you need help with anything, let me know." Cavendish says.

"Me too, me too!" Bartolomeo says jumping up and down.

"I will help too." Bellamy says.

"Will you be of any help?" Cavendish teases.

"Hey!" Bellamy yells insulted. All of them laugh at this. They come to the fork where they will split up. Bellamy then remembers something.

"Oh, if you go shopping in front of the station, be careful." Bellamy says.

"Why?" Luffy asks.

"Lately, vampires have been appearing in that area! That's the rumor." Bellamy says dramatically.

"Huh?" Bartolomeo deadpans. Cavendish just shakes his head.

"No, seriously! It's like a street slasher or something. The victims had bite marks on their necks or arms and all of their blood was sucked dry! I heard there were already over ten victims." Bellamy explains.

"So cool!" Luffy says with stars in his eyes. He has always loved vampires ever since Shanks told him stories when he was a child.

His three friends sweat drop at his excitement.

"Now, I wonder how much of that story was a lie?" Bellamy asks with a laugh. "Ouch."

Cavendish hits Bellamy over the head.

"Awe, that's mean, Bellamy." Luffy says pouting. "Well, I have to go home and take in the laundry. I will meet you guys afterwards."

Luffy was on his way home when he sees a cute cat with pure white fur with black spots. The cat was laying in an alleyway. Luffy could not just leave it there.

"Hey there cutie. Who would leave such a pretty cat like you here?" Luffy asks himself, as he picks up the cat. He then brings the cat to his apartment. "Good thing I am allowed to have a small pet."

Luffy pulls out his key and opens the door. He then puts the cat down in the living area. He then looks for the necklace he used to wear when he was a child.

"Found it!" Luffy announces. He sits down in front of the cat and puts the necklace around the cat. It was a perfect fit. He lifts the cat up. (The necklace is the Strawhat pirate flag).

"Since you are a boy, I am going to name you Torao!" Luffy says with a cheerful smile. The cat, Torao, just meows cutely. Torao's stomach then growls. Luffy laughs.

"Of course you are hungry. There is no telling how long you were in that alleyway by yourself. I will make you something right now." Luffy says, he gets up and goes into the kitchen. He took some fish out of the fridge, and fries it. When that is done, he starts cutting it and accidently cuts his finger.

"Ouch." Luffy hisses in pain. He looks for a towel when Torao makes a funny noise. He looks in Torao's direction and sees…. a man!

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" Luffy yells. The man sighs.

"You just had to cut yourself, didn't you?" The man sighs tiredly. He then grabs the med kit he saw in the cabinet. He starts bandaging Luffy's finger.

"You still have not told me who you are?" Luffy says.

"You know who I am." The man says.

"No I don…" Luffy trails off when he really looks at the man. He notices his hat is the same coloring and pattern as the fur on his cat. "You're the cat!"

"Yes, I'm the cat." The man says, finishing bandaging Luffy's finger.

"What are you a shapeshifter?" Luffy asks in excitement. The man is taken back by this.

"No, I'm a vampire." The man answers. Luffy gets even more excited.

"Really?! Amazing!" Luffy yells.

"Yeah, so do not say my name when I am in human form." The man says.

"Huh? But I do not know your name. I thought you were a cat, so I called you "Torao." Luffy says. As soon as he finishes saying the name Torao a yellow leash and collar form around Luffy's wrist and the man's neck, and then disappears.

"Well, that happened." The man sighs.

"What just happened?" Luffy asks.

"I am a vampire that specializes in being cared for." The man starts to explain.

"Being cared for?" Luffy asks.

"How should I say this? We only drink from the master we are contracted with. And we only listen to our master's orders. We have a name, too, but there's no point in telling you." The man says.

"Awe, why not?" Luffy pouts.

"Because you are not going to be my master. After 24 hours, if I have not drank any of your blood, the temporary contract will be nulled." The man says.

"I see. Well, let's get along for the time being then. Okay, Torao?" Luffy says cheerfully. The man, Torao, could not believe how accepting Luffy was being of this situation. Luffy went about finishing dinner and the few choirs he had left. Torao made himself comfortable on the sofa. He looked around.

"Where are your parents? I have not seen anyone." Torao asks. Luffy looks up from his cleaning.

"I'm an orphan, have been since I was a baby. I was adopted when I was 7 years old. I live by myself to be closer to school." Luffy explains, smile never leaving his face. Torao was amazed by Luffy's strength.

'Maybe he could be my master after all?' Torao thinks, before shaking his head to clear it. Luffy looks at the time.

"Oh, I have to meet some of my friends." Luffy says.

"Cancel those plans. We cannot be separated until the 24 hour mark is up." Torao says.

"No problem. You can come with me." Luffy says, as he drags Torao to the door.

"Wait! I can't be out in sunlight!" Torao yells.

"Oh, will you die? Like in the movies?" Luffy asks.

"No, but…" Torao does not get to finish, because Luffy interrupts him.

"Then everything will be fine." Luffy says simply. He opens the door and Torao turns back into his cat form when the sunlight hits him. As the door closes, Luffy hears glass break. He looks back and then just shakes it off.

-At the Meet up Spot-

"This cat?" Cavendish asks.

"A vampire?" Bartolomeo asks.

"Like I said, what Bellamy said was true! Isn't awesome?!" Luffy asks, excited to have finally met a vampire. Cavendish and Bartolomeo look at each other.

"Yeah…" Cavendish starts.

"Whatever you say, Luffy-sempai." Bartolomeo finishes. Luffy did not care that they did not believe him. He was happy all the same. He then notices a shadowy figure in the mirror of a store on a lamppost. The figure then jumps down from the lamppost.

"Students! If you're going to go down the worthless path of youth, why not stop to see my show?" A clown looking guy asks, as he takes some swords out of his hat. The people clap for him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for the applause!"

"Huh?" Luffy questions, not getting a good feeling about this clown.

"Amazing! Magic? A street performance?!" Bartolomeo asks.

"Forget about something like magic tricks. Let's go." Cavendish says, as he starts to walk away, but was stopped by the clown.

"Hey, you." The clown calls out. He put a hand on Cavendish's shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" Cavendish asks.

"Now, here's a question for you!" The clown turns to the audience. "Why do you think I stopped this guy?"

"Huh?" Cavendish asks.

"1, because he ignored me. 2, because he cut in front of me. 3, because I'm hungry. 4, because he ignored me. The answer is…" The clown then bites into Cavendish's neck, making the crowd scream in horror. "All of the above! Die, idiot! I'll kill you if you ignore me!"

"Cavendish!" Luffy and Bartolomeo yell as they run to Cavendish who was thrown onto the ground.

"The crowd always gets more excited about this than they do magic!" The clown laughs. "That's because vampires are rarer than magicians, right?"

"Vampire?!" Luffy yells.

"That's right! You picked up one today, didn't you?" The clown questions.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy orders. "There is no way you are Torao's friend?!

"You are right! I hate that white and black cat!" The clown pulls out some swords out of his hat. "That's why I'll skewer you if you protect him. Now, then! Some applause! Come on out, Trafalgar Law! Like a vampire should, with bravado! Let's kill a lot and compete! _He_ wishes for that as well!"

Torao interrupts his dialogue by kicking him in the face, knocking him into a store by the class window.

"Torao! What's going on here?" Luffy asks.

"For now, we need to get out of here!" Torao/Law yells, as he grabs Luffy and starts to run. Luffy puts a stop to that.

"Why are we running?!" Luffy yells.

"Because I can't face that vampire. We have to run." Law says.

"You're a vampire, too! You're the only one who can face him!" Luffy yells.

"I don't know a guy like that. He's got nothing to do with me." Law states.

"My friend was attacked! If I leave that guy alone, everyone will be killed! Someone has to stop him!" Luffy yells.

"And that someone is me?!" Law yells back. Luffy jerks back in shock. He then grits his teeth.

"Fine. I will do it on my own!" Luffy yells. He runs out of the alley to see the clown going in for the kill on Cavendish, and Bartolomeo. He jumps onto the clown's back, putting him in a chock hold.

"Luffy-sempai!" Bartolomeo yells.

"Take Cavendish and run!" Luffy yells, as he struggles with the clown.

"If you try and show off to much… I'll kill you!" The clown yells pulling a sword out of his hat. The clown thrusts his sword at Luffy.

"Damn it." Law says and dashes in front of Luffy. Taking the sword into his chest. He forces the clown away from Luffy. "Just what do you think that you or I can do?! I haven't drunk any blood for hundreds of years! I'm practically a normal cat."

He pulls the blade from his chest.

"Torao." Luffy says in shock.

"Run. Though I don't think I can do much by myself." Law says. As he says this Luffy remembers something Shanks told him. ' _I don't think I can do this by myself. I'll try my best. So you boys try your best, too. How's that, Luffy?_

'Oh, it's so simple. We don't have to do it by ourselves.' Luffy gets up and shoves his arm in Tarao's mouth. "Together! We can do it together, Torao!"

Law licks the blood around his mouth, as the contract becomes complete. The yellow leash and color appear once more, a lock now on the end of the leash and on the collar, signifying the completed contract.

 _Monkey D. Luffy, 15 years old. I finally found the adventure I wanted by taking in what I thought was a cat._

"Well, it can't be helped. You're my Eve now." Law states, as he summons his sword, Kikoku, a nodachi.

"This is a problem. He made a contract! True vampires make contracts with humans have a name. A servant vampire-Servamp!" The clown yells, as he grabs another sword from his hat.

"Meow." Law says.

 _The pet I decided to keep ended up being a vampire._

"So, what should we do?" Law asks.

"We'll defeat him!" Luffy declares.

"You read too much shonen manga. If that is what my Eve's wishes are. I will fulfill them!" Law draws his sword and slashes forward. "Servamps move according to their master's orders. So I take no responsibility for my actions from now on."

Law runs and slices the clown, taking him down in one shot. He licks the blood on his sword before he walks up and grabs the clown by his hair. He lifts him up about to deal the final blow.

"Torao. Torao! That's enough. That's enough! He can't move anymore…" Luffy trails off as Law goes into bit the clown's neck. Luffy grabs the leash and pulls. "You told me that I have to take all responsibility, right? Then listen to me!"

Law drops the clown, listening to Luffy's orders.

"You shit! You shit, you shit, you shit! The fun and exciting vampire parade to hell! It's a runaway train with no stops in between, you shitty brat! Then, we'll end the show here for today!" The clown yells, puts on his hat, and transforms into… a doll!

"W-What the hell?" Luffy says. He picks up the doll. "Did he die?"

The doll starts laughing and moving.

"Of course I didn't! I'm a vampire! Stupid! Stupid!" The clown doll insults. Law sticks his sword through the clown's hat and starts to shake him.

"Stop! Don't shake me!" The clown complains.

"Why did you attack another vampire like Torao?" Luffy asks.

"It was my errand!" The clown answers.

"Errand?" Luffy questions.

"I have a master, too. His name is Doflamingo and he hates Sloth!" The clown answers.

"I don't know this Doflamingo guy, though." Law says in confusion.

"That's right. You don't know Doflamingo. Poor Doflamingo. Poor Doflamingo. No one knows Doflamingo! That's why Doflamingo wants to kill! His siblings, humans, society, and the world! He wants everyone who doesn't know him to die." The clown explains with glee.

"What I don't know, I don't know. What a pain…" Law grumbles. The leash and collar chains disappear making Law drop the clown in surprise.

"The chains disappeared. That surprised me." Luffy says. He then loses his consciousness.

'Huh? What's going on? Can someone explain this to me?'

A male could be seen laughing onto of a building.

"Not interesting at all." The male says with a blood thirsty grin as he watches the chaos below.


End file.
